Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer
by Gouline971
Summary: Harry invite Pansy à danser. Elle accepte. Alors qu'elle regarde le couple d'à côté, Harry dit que ça aurait pu être eux. Pansy prend peur et le laisse seul, sur la piste de danse.


Salut tout le monde ! Je présente un nouveau _Harry/Pansy_. L'inspiration a eu un peu de mal à revenir, mais j'espère ce OS ne sera pas décevant.

Bonne Lecture.

Gouline971.

_Disclaimer : _Tout appartient à Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : Harry invite Pansy à danser. Elle accepte. Alors qu'elle regarde le couple d'à côté Harry dit « ça aurait pu être nous ». Pansy prend peur et le laisse seule, sur la piste de danse.

_**Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.**_

C'était une belle journée. Oui, une très belle journée. Nous étions en plein mois de Juillet et son meilleur ami venait tout juste de se marier avec celle qu'elle considérait comme étant une très bonne amie. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger venaient de se dire oui devant une bonne centaine d'invité.

Pansy était heureuse et étonnée. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle était étonnée. Quand elle avait découvert que Drago sortait avec Hermione, Pansy avait piqué une crie de jalousie. Elle ne serait plus le centre de l'attention de son meilleur ami, déjà que Blaise s'était entiché de Ginny Weasley. Elle avait aussi été étonnée le jour où Drago lui avait hurlé qu'elle n'était qu'une petit égoïste, qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et que ça ne risquait pas de changer. Pansy s'était donc calmée par rapport à son attitude, elle avait essayé de faire plus ample connaissance avec Hermione et avait finit par l'apprécier, puis devenir amie avec elle. L'étonnement était toujours immense lorsqu'elle avait appris que Drago l'avait demandé en mariage mais elle était heureuse. Maintenant Hermione et Drago étaient mariés et Pansy se demandait quand allaient-ils mettre le bébé en route. Connaissant Drago, elle savait que ça serait dès la Lune de Miel.

-Drago est marié. Je suis marié et j'ai même un bébé. Et toi ?

-Arrête Blaise, soupira-t-elle.

-Même Weasley est marié.

-C'est normal, c'est ta femme.

-Je parle de son frère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me marier, répondit-elle.

-Si tu le dis.

Pansy prit un verre de champagne et alla s'assoir à une table libre.

Elle détestait les mariages. Pas depuis très longtemps – elle avait adoré le mariage de Lavande et Ron par exemple – mais maintenant, Pansy avait horreur de ça. C'était à cause du mariage de Blaise et Ginny. C'était il y a un an. La cérémonie avait été grandiose, la fête avait même plutôt bien commencé mais tout aurait pu très bien se terminer si Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Luna – qui allez savoir pourquoi, avait les pieds bien sur terre ce jour-là - s'étaient mises en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un parmi tous les célibataires qu'il y avait à ce mariage. Elle avait passé une horrible journée avec tous ces hommes qui venaient vers elle pour faire la conversation. Ginny et Blaise n'avaient plus été le centre de l'attention et elle avait eu honte, mais tellement honte. Elle passait pour une vieille fille alors qu'elle n'avait que 22 ans.

Donc oui, Pansy Parkinson détestait les mariages.

Mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Pansy savait que ce n'était pas à cause de ça qu'elle détestait les mariages. C'était pour une toute autre raison qu'elle essayait de chasser de sa mémoire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, mais dans ses moments de déprime, elle regrettait amèrement ce qui s'était passé. Mais Pansy ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. Enfin, non ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Si…

-Coucou toi !

Pansy sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers Ginny et Lavande toutes rayonnantes avec leur large sourire.

-Tu devrais t'amuser Pansy, déclara Lavande.

-Je te vois venir et tu arrêtes tout de suite.

-Je n'ai rien dit, dit-elle en gloussant tout en buvant son verre de Champagne. Tu sais que tous les mariages m'émoustillent.

-Oh oui, je sais. Je plains ton mari. Où est ton bébé ? demanda Pansy à Ginny.

-Je l'ai mis dans les bras de son père. Il est très heureux là-bas. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu comptes partir comme une voleuse après le mariage ? demanda Ginny. Ou tu comptes rester entre demoiselles et garçons d'honneur afin de cracher ton venin sur les mariés qui partiront en voyage de noces.

-Je… je ne suis pas encore décidée.

-Tu devrais, ajouta Lavande. Sinon on décidera pour toi et tu peux être sûre que la décision qu'on prendre ne te fera pas plaisir.

Pansy essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ce que ses deux amies lui disaient. Elle prêta plutôt attention à Blaise en se demandant où pouvait bien être passé le bébé puisqu'il n'était pas dans ses bras. Il était dans les bras d'un autre. Quand elle remarqua qui était cette personne, Pansy sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Manoir Malefoy, elle avait tenté de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, de ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Et là, leurs yeux se croisaient. Pansy voulait décrocher son regard du sien, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était envoutée, à son plus grand malheur.

-Désolée Mesdames, mais je vais inviter ma meilleure amie à danser.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Pansy tourna la tête pour regarder Drag et accepter la main qu'il lui tendait.

**000**

-On ne fixe pas les jolies demoiselles Potter, n'es-tu pas au courant ?

-Laisse-le tranquille Zabini, lança Ron en arrivant vers son beau-frère et son meilleur ami.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de m'éviter depuis le début de la journée.

-Potter, ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle t'évite. Passe à autre chose.

-Harry est passé à autre chose, répondit Ron.

Passer à autre chose. Comme si c'était simple. Après tout qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle, Harry n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Pansy et lui s'entendaient sur tous les plans et s'étaient profondément aimés. Il savait que ce qui s'était passé était entièrement de sa faute, mais il ne pensait pas que ça l'aurait mené à ne pas la voir pendant plus d'un an. Harry l'avait bien vu au mariage de Ginny et Blaise l'année précédente, mais avec tous les invités masculins qui étaient venus lui parler, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole et elle était partie avant la fin officielle de la fête.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur elle que je ne sais pas ? demanda Harry à Blaise.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il le fixa un moment pour qu'il comprenne les sous-entendus de cette phrase.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça.

-Elle ne voudra jamais me parler.

-Demande à Hermione de danser avec toi, proposa Ron.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'aiderait, Weasley.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça.

Harry se leva et redonna son bébé à Blaise avant de se diriger vers Hermione qui riait aux éclats avec Ginny.

-Hermione, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

-Danser avec toi ? répéta-t-elle étonnée.

-Oui. Danser avec moi.

-Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Cette question de la part de Ginny n'était pas anodine. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry détestait danser et que surtout, il ne savait pas danser.

-S'il te plait.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Puis Hermione comprit en voyant Pansy danser avec Drago.

-D'accord, dit-elle. Viens.

Hermione et Harry s'éloignèrent vers la piste alors que Ginny hurlait « Je me sens abandonnée ! » avant d'aller rejoindre son mari et son fils.

-C'était une très belle cérémonie, dit Harry.

-Merci. Je peux maintenant relâcher la pression. C'était un enfer de préparer ce mariage avec ma mère, Narcissa et Lucius qui mettait son grain de sel alors que mon père lui conseillait de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais bon, tout s'est bien passé.

-Il faut que je parle à Pansy, dit subitement Harry.

-Je sais.

-Comment m'y prendre ?

-Je vais demander à mon mari s'il veut encore une fois danser avec moi et là, tu lui proposes une danse. C'est aussi simple.

-Elle ne voudra jamais, dit-il d'un air abattu.

-Essaye quand même. Pour tout te dire, ça m'agace un peu qu'elle te fuit. Tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé et j'ai toujours du mal à m'expliquer son comportement mais…

-Hermione, il faut juste que je me retrouve avec elle.

-D'accord.

Ils attendirent la fin de la musique et Hermione alla rejoindre son mari. Pansy se retrouvait maintenant seule au milieu de la piste. Harry était là lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger puis Pansy lui tourna le dos. Elle ne devait pas rester là. Harry lui attrapa la main mais elle ne se retourna pas.

-Tu veux danser… avec moi ?

-Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-S'il te plait, insista Harry. Juste une danse. Après je te laisse tranquille. S'il te plait Pansy.

Pansy sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui mais en même temps, elle voulait qu'il la tienne. Elle voulait se retrouver dans ses bras, juste un instant. Le temps de se souvenir ce que ça faisait, d'être près de lui et de sentir cette chaleur rassurante. Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ces yeux verts de si près. Elle se laissa emmener jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Ils tournoyèrent sans se regarder sans rien dire. Pansy ne voulait pas parler. Harry avait tant de chose à lui dire. Une en particulier. Mais il avait peur de la faire fuir, encore une fois.

-Tu es resplendissante, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Comme toutes les autres demoiselles d'honneur.

-Les autres demoiselles d'honneur ne m'intéressent pas.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle se sentait rougir et avait chaud, très chaud. Il fallait qu'elle change de conversation.

-Tu danses toujours aussi mal, lança-t-elle.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Tu as quelqu'un ?

C'était si franc et si brutal. Pansy ne s'y attendait pas même si elle ne montra rien.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir si j'ai quelqu'un ou pas ?

-Je suis curieux. Alors ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La vérité, un mensonge ? Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.

-Je te pose cette question parce que je n'ai vu personne t'aborder aujourd'hui, contrairement au mariage de Blaise et Ginny, se justifia Harry.

-Je n'ai personne, répondit Pansy.

Harry se sentit soudainement soulager. Il avait l'impression d'être une pile qu'on avait mise à recharger. Il se retint juste de soupirer pour que Pansy ne remarque pas sa soudainement joie. Pansy regarda Hermione et Drago qui avaient arrêté de danser mais qui s'embrassaient toujours.

-On ne peut être qu'heureux pour eux, dit Harry.

-Oui.

-Ça aurait pu être nous.

Pansy s'immobilisa et tenta de s'éloigner. Harry se maudissait d'avoir sortit cette phrase. C'était sortit tout seul. Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait juste pensé à eux à l'époque.

-Je ne voulais pas. Désolé. Ne me rejette pas. C'est juste que… j'y pense tout le temps Pansy. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si seulement on… si seulement tu…

-Arrête Harry, dit-elle en reculant.

-Tu n'y penses pas, toi ? Tu ne te dis pas que ça aurait pu être autrement ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Harry, répondit Pansy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est passé. C'était il y a plus d'un an. Passe à autre chose Harry et… et laisse-moi tranquille !

-Mais Pansy.

-Laisse-moi Harry !

Pansy le lâcha et quitta la piste de danse. Elle quitta même le Manoir. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui accorder cette danse. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'elle allait se retrouver dans un piège.

Harry se trouvait au milieu de la piste, la plupart des invités avaient arrêté de danser pour le regarder. Il avait horreur de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai tout fait de travers… encore une fois.

-Allez, viens.

Ron l'emmena s'assoir au calme.

**000**

La plupart de nos amis étaient assis autour d'une table tentant tant bien que mal de réconforter Harry qui semblait être au fond du gouffre à ce moment précis.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Drago comme ça pouvait changer l'état d'esprit d'Harry.

-C'est de ma faute. Elle n'était pas prête et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Je l'ai fait fuir. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. La faire fuir. Elle n'a jamais été heureuse avec moi.

-Ne dis pas ça Harry, lui dit Ginny. Bien sûr que Pansy a été heureuse avec toi. On a tous été témoin. C'est juste une trouillarde.

-Ginny tu vas un peu loin, lui dit Blaise.

-Excuse-moi mais comment tu appelles une fille qui ne veut pas se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime depuis deux ans ? Une trouillarde.

-Ou une fille qui n'est pas encore prête.

-C'est la même chose pour moi.

Oui, Ginny considérait Pansy comme une trouillarde car elle avait dit non à la demande en mariage d'Harry. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle et elle, Pansy Parkinson avait dit non. Enfin, elle avait « Non, pas tout de suite » Mais ça s'apparentait quand même à un non. Résultat, quelques semaines plus tard ils se séparaient car ils n'avaient pas une même vision de leur couple, selon Pansy. Harry voyait l'avenir alors qu'elle vivait au jour le jour. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ils ne s'étaient que très rarement vu sans jamais se parler. Ce soir-là, était la première fois.

-J'aime beaucoup Pansy, mais elle fait souffrir Harry et le pire c'est qu'elle souffre elle aussi – Lavande arrête de mettre du vin dans le verre d'Harry tu vas le souler à force ! ordonna Ron.

Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Si ça pouvait lui permettre d'oublier cette horrible journée. Il but son verre cul-sec.

-Tu devrais encore aller lui parler, Harry, lui dit Hermione.

-Elle ne veut pas, tu l'as bien vu ! Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne m'aime plus. Elle m'a dit de passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

Un silence régna sur cette table. Hermione se leva soudainement dans sa belle robe blanche.

-Je vais aller la voir.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais aller la voir pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Qu'elle t'aime ou qu'elle ne t'aime n'est pas le problème Harry, mais il faut que vous parliez, c'est impératif.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça chérie, lui dit Drago. On part en Lune de Miel dans exactement une heure. Le Portoloin est programmé on ne peut pas rater ça.

-Parce que tu crois que je me sentirais bien alors qu'Harry est mal ?

-Je sais bien mais si on ne part pas, tes parents comme les miens, vont nous tuer.

-Malefoy a raison. Tu ne peux pas rester ici à cause de moi, Hermione. Vous allez partir et profiter de votre Lune de Miel.

-Harry…

-Hermione ! firent le reste de ses amies.

-Ton altruisme te perdra, lui dit Lavande. Allez vous préparer pour votre Lune de Miel. Allez !

Hermione et Drago quittèrent la table pour retourner dans le Manoir.

-Bon, fit Ginny en se levant. Lavande et moi allons voir Pansy. Et vous deux (elle désigna Blaise et Ron) vous gardez un œil sur lui. Qu'il n'ait pas l'alcool triste.

-Vous ne savez même pas où elle est, fit remarquer Blaise.

-Elle est du genre à être rentrer chez-elle pour pleurer sur son oreiller. Viens Lavande.

Lavande et Ginny quittèrent la fête et transplanèrent jusque devant l'appartement de Pansy. Elle avait quitté l'appartement où elle vivait avec Harry pour habiter dans un quartier résidentiel exclusivement sorcier. Ginny frappa à la porte.

-Il faut espérer qu'elle ouvre sans que la porte ne nous explose à la figure.

Lavande et Ginny entendirent la porte se déverrouiller puis s'ouvrir. Pansy se présentait à elles. Elle avait retiré sa robe pour mettre un jean et un T-shirt. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, s'était démaquillée et visiblement, avait pleuré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-On peut entrer ? demanda Ginny.

Pansy hésita un instant mais les laissa passer.

-C'est lui qui vous envoie ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas Harry qui vous envoie.

-Où est Hermione ?

-Hermione a une Lune de Miel à vivre avec son mari. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais c'était son mariage aujourd'hui. C'était aussi le mariage de ton meilleur ami. Tu te souviens, Drago.

-Joue-la cool, Ginny, lui dit Lavande.

-Ginny, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale, s'il te plait, dit Pansy en allant s'assoir dans le canapé.

-Tu sais, continua-t-elle, on s'est tous demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas dit oui à la demande en mariage d'Harry il y a un an et demi. Et je crois avoir enfin obtenu la réponse. C'est parce que tu es maso.

Lavande et Pansy regardèrent Ginny sans rien dire.

-N'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas maso.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu es sortie avec Harry pendant deux ans et lorsque qu'il te demande en mariage tu lui dis « Non pas tout de suite, mais je t'aime ». Trois semaines après tu le quittes, alors que tu l'aimes toujours et depuis, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

-Arrête Ginny, lui dit Lavande.

- Tu le fuis constamment, tu refuses nos invitations et nos réunion entre amis parce que tu ne veux pas le voir, mais tu crèves d'envie de le voir ! Tu crèves d'envie d'être avec lui ! Quand tu as dansé avec lui tout à l'heure, je suis sûre que quelque part au fond de toi, tu étais heureuse qu'il te tienne dans ses bras, qu'il te parle, qu'il te fasse des compliments.

-C'est bon Ginny, j'ai compris.

-Tu ne l'as pas oublié et tu lui demandes de passer à autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'il souffre autant que toi ? En plus d'être maso tu es sadique ?

-Je vais bien Ginny, dit Pansy alors que les larmes commençaient à pleurer. C'est finit. N'en parlons plus.

-Tu vas bien ? Mais enfin Pansy, regarde-toi ! Tu es complètement dépressive ! Il te manque autant que tu lui manques. Pourquoi tu…

-Je n'étais pas prête ! s'emporta Pansy. Je n'étais pas prête, tu comprends ! Je n'étais pas prête à l'épouser. Ça allait trop vite ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait en mariage maintenant ! Je pensais… encore une année… Mais c'était trop tard. Il l'avait fait, mais je ne voulais pas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas ! Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aimais lui. C'était… c'était comme une évidence. Mais j'avais besoin de temps.

Pansy éclata en sanglot et Ginny s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être emporté d'une telle façon. Pansy était aussi triste qu'Harry. Elle aussi avait besoin de réconfort.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ? lui demanda Lavande.

Pansy acquiesça.

-Alors il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Il faut que vous vous expliquiez. Vous ne pouvez pas en rester là.

-Il ne voudra jamais me parler. Pas après la façon dont je suis partie.

-C'est bizarre, Harry aussi pense que tu ne voudras plus lui parler.

Ginny s'assit à côté Pansy et lui prit la main.

-Vous vous aimez. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il y a assez de témoins pour voir les dégâts que ça peut faire sur votre santé. Maintenant c'est à ton tour de faire le premier pas.

Pansy acquiesça à nouveau.

Elle s'était endormie sous la tristesse pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Il se faisait complètement noir pas loin des deux heures de matin. Pansy regarda par la fenêtre vit la rue complètement déserte. Elle se souvint d'un soir où Harry et elle avaient passé une nuit blanche à se promener dans des rues désertes de Londres transplanant d'un quartier à l'autre pour profiter des silences qu'il y avait. Ce fut ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient à Hyde Park, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'était sentie si heureuse. Des ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos pour qu'elle aille toucher les étoiles. Elle s'était rendue compte ce soir-là, qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

Pansy ne réfléchit pas. Elle prit sa veste et transplana.

**000**

Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'elle se promenait à Hyde Park. Pansy avait cru qu'elle aurait ressentit le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry ce soir-là, mais seule c'était différent, même effrayant. Elle avait sa baguette pour se défendre mais elle aurait aimé un Harry. Pansy s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva et soupira. Non mais quelle idée de se promener à Hyde Park à plus de trois heures de matin ! Elle cherchait les ennuis.

-Pansy ?

Elle se retourna soudainement et le vit. Harry était là, devant elle, étonné de la voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent de se regarder et comprirent tout les deux qu'ils étaient là pour la même raison.

-Je peux m'assoir sans que tu t'en ailles ?

-Oui.

Harry s'exécuta et l'atmosphère se réchauffa soudainement autour de Pansy. Il était là, à côté d'elle. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, commença Harry.

-Non Harry, c'est moi qui…

-Non. Je… je n'aurais pas dû dire que ça aurait pu être nous parce… parce que ce n'était pas nous justement. Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il faut passer à autre chose et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais passer à autre chose…

-Je t'aime.

Harry s'interrompit dans son discours, croyant avoir mal entendu. Il regarda Pansy sans rien dire alors qu'elle essayait de fuir son regard. C'était sortit tout seul. Harry lui disait qu'il allait passer à autre chose alors qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait plus de ça. Voilà que ses larmes se remettaient à couler.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Tu… mais… pourquoi ? Je… Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis stupide. Stupide de te fuir, stupide de t'avoir quitté, stupide de t'avoir dit non.

-Pansy…

-Je voulais du temps. Mais à quoi ça a servit ? Je savais que je mettais notre couple en danger en disant non, mais je l'ai quand même fait. Je regrette. Je regrette de nous avoir fait ça Harry. Je regrette de nous avoir fait perdre du temps, de t'avoir fait souffrir. Parce que je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer durant tout ce temps.

Harry était resté silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas ça. Bien sûr il en avait rêvé de ce moment. Pansy lui disant qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Mais le rêver et l'entendre était complètement différent et là, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

-Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?

-Te pardonner ? répéta Harry dans un chuchotement.

Pansy acquiesça mais ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle avait peur de croiser son regard et de pouvoir y lire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Et le pire qui pouvait arriver pour Pansy se produit. Harry se leva et s'en alla. Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer et lui faire mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Puis l'air lui revint d'un coup et elle éclata subitement en sanglot. Alors c'était ça, avoir le cœur brisé.

**000**

Pansy était retournée chez-elle. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer revoyant Harry partir sans rien dire. C'était finit. Il allait passer à autre chose alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle dit non ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! C'était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard.

On sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait bien sonner à quatre heures du matin ! Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas dormir ? Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle avait besoin d'être seule, maintenant plus que jamais. On sonna à nouveau, avec insistance, puis on frappa. La personne ne comptait apparemment pas déloger d'ici. Puis soudain :

-Pansy ouvre, c'est moi.

Pansy se redressa de son lit. Etait-ce vraiment sa voix ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Le rêve de le voir à la porte pour qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime.

-Pansy ouvre-moi, s'il te plait.

Pansy sortit de son lit à une telle vitesse qu'elle trébucha sur sa couverture, se cogna contre le fauteuil, la table basse puis arriva enfin devant la porte. Une chance qu'elle n'eut pas mis le verrou. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry fit un pas vers elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Pansy ressentit à nouveau ce bonheur, cette chaleur qui les entourait tout les deux. Son cœur battait la chamade à nouveau.

-Je t'aime, dit enfin Harry. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé. Je ne veux plus.

-Moi non plus. Plus jamais.

**000**

Le lendemain matin ou quelques heures plus tard, Pansy ne dormait toujours pas et pour rester éveillée, elle buvait une grande tasse café.

Il pleuvait, mais Pansy s'en fichait. Il pouvait même y avoir un orage, ça lui était égal. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-J'aime beaucoup ici. C'est plus éclairé et plus grand.

-Ça te plait ? demanda Pansy à Harry qui entrait dans la cuisine.

-Oui.

Harry embrassa Pansy et lui prit sa tasse de café.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Harry et Pansy avaient parlé pendant plusieurs heures de ces derniers temps passé séparément, de leurs angoisses et de leurs craintes, surtout pour Pansy. Et phrase qui revenait le plus souvent était « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

-Tu pourrais poser tes valises ici si ça te plait.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Oui Pansy était sérieuse. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouver, c'était pour ne plus se quitter, alors autant se réinstaller ensemble, le plus rapidement possible.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, lui dit Harry.

-C'est quoi ?

Il lui chuchota quelque mot à son oreille et le visage de Pansy s'illumina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je suis partante. J'ai un autre truc à te proposer aussi.

-Dis toujours.

Ce fut Pansy qui chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry qui était stupéfait ce que Pansy lui disait.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Oh que oui. Pansy était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

**000**

Pendant ce temps, chez les Zabini, Ginny et Blaise prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec leur fils. Bien que le mariage de la veille fût émouvant, il fut également particulier avec Harry et Pansy qui avaient fait des leurs.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser Harry seul, dit Ginny.

-Il dormait quand on est parti. Et puis je te signale que vous aussi vous avez laissé Pansy seule.

-Mais elle n'était pas saoule.

-Lui non plus. Tu crois que Pansy va lui parler ? demanda Blaise.

-Je l'espère. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est impossible.

Ils entendirent deux_ pop_ provenant de leur salon et virent débarquer dans leur cuisine Lavande et Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Ron qui était rouge et essoufflé comme s'il avait fait un marathon.

-Au courant de quoi ? questionna Ginny.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'ils ne savaient pas, Ron, prévint Lavande.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu votre courrier ?

-On est Dimanche, Weasley. On ne reçoit pas de courrier le Dimanche.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ? Tu m'inquiètes.

-Tiens, regarde !

Ron donna le bout de parchemin à Ginny et Blaise dont les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Quoi ?

-Par Morgane la Fée que Merlin montre la couleur de son caleçon ! C'est une blague ? fit Blaise.

-Non. Pansy et Harry vont se marier !

_**Fin.**_

Bon. Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Je vous dis tout simplement à bientôt.

Gouline971.


End file.
